smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopalings (2006 Series)
The 'Koopalings '''are Bowser's talented children and have a high rank in his army, they are also commanders and leaders of Bowser's organization, especially Ludwig and Bowser Jr. However, they often spend their times to trouble the MarioBros., Yoshi, and Princess Peach. Bowser's children have conquered the Mushroom World's lands that are associated with the Mushroom Kingdom but always failed because of Mario and Luigi's intervening. So far, they have appeared only in Episode 7 and Episode 8 the whole the time together in Super Mario Bros. Z. They have not been seen in a fight so far and only have appeared next to Bowser. However, in Episode 8, shortly after Bowser orders the crew to focus on downing the Sky Pop, The Koopalings, and the two Magikoopas, Kamek and Kammy Koopa ask for orders (and as Roy Koopa put it, they all wanted to take Mario down), so Bowser orders them to go below decks and tells Kammy and Kamek to obey their commands, and that if all else fails, attack with no mercy, remorse and "leave behind no evidence" (possibly as a foreshadowing of their fight in Episode 9, at the earliest). So far, the only Koopalings who have spoken as of yet are Ludwig Von Koopa (Episode 7), Roy Koopa (Episode 8), and Bowser Jr. (Both appearances). Game Appearances (In order) *''Super Mario Bros. 3 (Minus Bowser Jr.) (First Appearance) *''Super Mario World (Minus Bowser Jr.)'' *''Yoshi Safari (Minus Bowser Jr.)'' *''Super Mario All-Stars (Minus Bowser Jr.)'' *''Super Mario Sunshine (Bowser Jr. only) (Bowser Jr. First Appearance)'' *''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (Minus Bowser Jr.)'' *''New Super Mario Bros. (Bowser Jr. only)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy (Bowser Jr. only)'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii (First Appearance all together)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Bowser Jr. only)'' *''Mario Party 9 (Bowser Jr. Only)'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Only 7 Koopalings Except Bowser Jr.)'' *''New Super Mario Bros.U (Second Appearance All Together)'' Trivia *Bowser Jr. isn't mentioned as a Koopaling in the games themselves, not even in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where they first appeared officially together. However, the official Prima strategy guide for New Super Mario Bros. Wii does explicitly refer to Bowser Jr. as a "bothersome Koopaling." *The Koopalings, except Bowser Jr, Morton Koopa Jr, and possibly Larry are all named after famous musicians. (Bowser Jr is obviously named after his father, while as Morton Koopa Jr is named after talk show host Morton Downey Jr, and some believe that Larry Koopa was named after TV host Larry King.) **On a related note, the naming of Morton Koopa Jr. caused some controversy, as he was given the prefix of Junior, implying that he was either adopted, Bowser wasn't his real name, or that he was named after what may be Bowser's father. *Wendy O' Koopa is the only female of the Koopalings. *Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa both have rainbow colored hair. **As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Iggy is depicted with green hair rather than rainbow hair. It is unlikely that this change will be reflected in Super Mario Bros. Z, as the sprites used are from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, which was before the change in hair - although it is entirely possible for custom sprites to be created. *Morton has a different colored body tone than the rest of Bowser's children, this could be either due to him being exposed to the desert sun or his mother, which may be Bowser's unseen wife. *Bowser Jr. is the only Koopaling who refer to Bowser as "Papa", like a "perfect child". The others call him "King Dad". *Ludwig von Koopa is the most powerful and intelligent Koopaling. **Ludwig is known to have more special abilities of his siblings. He can breathe fire, jump very high, spin his shell, and create earthquakes. Ludwig was given more powers in Hotel Mario, he can fire lightning blasts from his hands and teleport wherever he wishes to. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he can Flutter Jump better than the Yoshi's themselves, being able to stay in the air much longer. Because he has many abilities, he is known to be able to learn any abilities he wants. Ludwig is also the better wielder of the Magic Scepter than any of his brothers and sister. *Bowser Jr. can breathe fire, but his father and his older brother Ludwig spit fire on their same powerfull level. *Roy, Ludwig and Morton have the ability to shake the ground. However, Morton himself is not brutal enough as his two big brothers. *The sprites used for Bowser Jr. are the Baby Bowser sprites from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. On a related note, Bowser Jr.'s sprite in the SMBZ opening was based on Baby Bowser's sprites from Super Mario World 2/Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island, and Yoshi's Island 2. *According to Alvin-Earthworm, trying to locate voice clips for the Koopalings from New Super Mario Bros. Wii was one of the reasons why production for Episode 9 was slow. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)